Makeup products, especially mascaras, are expected to have good wear and transfer resistance properties. With regard to this expectation, currently marketed mascaras are typically comprised of an emulsion of water and waxes to provide volume, length, and other attributes. Mascaras often also include one or more polymers to improve these properties. Illustrations of these polymers include silicone resins, polyacrylates and lattices. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,823 and US2010/0028284. However, the above-mentioned polymers, which are advantageous in terms of wear and transfer-resistance properties, are often found by consumers to be difficult to spread and provide an undesirable tacky feeling. Moreover, the current long wear mascaras typically need to be reapplied approximately every 12-16 hour period. There remains a need to provide make up, particularly mascara, which affords longer wear (no flaking, stable color, does not transfer), for five (5) days or more (extremely long wear) and is still stable and comfortable to the consumer.
The inventors have found that the combination of a latex film forming polymer, a hyperbranched functional polymer a solvent, and water, in the stated amounts, and even in the absence of fats, provides a very stable and comfortable long wear cosmetic composition that enables the manufacture of an extreme wear mascara that last up to 5 days after application without flaking and with improved adhesion to the lashes (“extreme long wear”).
While the use of hyperbranched functional polymers in cosmetics has previously been discussed (for example in US2013/0236407 (L'Oreal), 2013/0236408 (L'Oreal) and 2013/0236409 (L'Oreal), its ability to lower the glass transition temperature (Tg) latex film forming polymers thereby yielding a film with improved resistance to mechanical stress and improved adhesion to lashes is unexpected. These properties enable mascara the compositions of the invention to have extremely long wear.